Murder
by closed20172017
Summary: Misty has to choose who to be loyal to. And she has to do it quickly or she'll regret it. Oneshot.


Hi peeps and peepettes! I have a oneshot for you! It's not gruesome, don't ya worry. I don't own Pokemon. If I did, everyone would be dead except Ash, Misty and Drew. Pokeshipping and me and Drew. (Fan girl scream)

 **Murder**

Misty had never had her heart beat so fast. Damn it! Her friends! Tied to the trees in a huge circle! Dawn, May, Leaf, Gary, Paul, Drew and Ash! She gritted her teeth. She would have to win this little game. She stepped into the centre of the circle, turning around slowly, eyeing each of her friends.

It was already scary enough without the scenery. A dark forest, and haunting shadows. Great. She was already feeling chills going up her spine.

Misty breathed in carefully. There was a scream behind her, and she twisted around anxiously. Drew! She hadn't known him for long, but she still considered him as a friend. She cried out, and Drew's head lolled forward. Misty clenched her fist. One down. She would find the traitor before this was over. She took a last glance at Drew, his green eyes glassy. She prayed that his body would be ok, his head dangling at an awkward angle. But right now, she had to protect the others.

She stared intently at each of them. The girls looked terrified, so she doubted that any of them were guilty. But then again, all three of them were pretty good actresses.

She looked to her side. Gary and Paul smirked at her, whilst Ash looked emotionless. And all of them were good actors too. She gritted her teeth. She jumped to her senses, when a piercing squeal was heard behind her. Leaf! She felt an urge to go to her and help her, but a glare stopped her. By the time she turned around, no one was looking at her. The murderer had striked again.

Two down. Maybe it was Gary. After all, he did ignore her the day before. But it didn't mean he was guilty. Perhaps it was Dawn. There had been a ghost of a smile on her face a few moments ago.

A womanly scream filled the forest, and instincts told her to look at the girls. But she knew who the voice belonged to. Ash. His hat tilted forwards, and Misty wanted desperately to move the cap where it belonged. She hated things that weren't perfect.

She glanced back longingly at Ash. Her first travel companion. Her first real friend. She smiled sadly at the memories. But she smirked at the remaining prisoners. One of them was going to pay.

A shout near her mad her gasp. She had almost caught the murderer! But of course, they got away with it. Gary! He was down too! Paul, May and Dawn. She gulped nervously. It was pretty much impossible to look at all three at once. Who could she trust?

May. Her first girl friend. They were pretty close, even though one was a gym leader, and the other was a coordinator. They still bonded easily, and Misty trusted her. Until now.

Dawn. Misty had met her when she visited Sinnoh once, and they could relate with their travels with Ash and Brock. Sure, one loved fashion, and the other didn't care much for their appearance, but they both knew that girls were better than guys.

Paul. Misty couldn't really trust him. He was cold, never talked, and was Ash's rival. Still, it wasn't evidence he was guilty. But the icy glare Paul gave her every day made Misty think twice.

A screech came from the left of Misty. Her reflexes were fast, but not fast enough. May was gone. Leaving Dawn and Paul. She tried to think logically. Was there a reason one spared the other til last?

Her mind yelled Paul. Her evidence said Dawn. She growled and eyed each of them. Then she realised. It is as Paul. He had saved Dawn for last. Because Misty was pretty sure he had feelings for Dawn. She spun triumphantly towards Paul.

"It was-" she yelled.

She was cut by a high pitched scream. And her logic was correct. Paul was the killer. But she was too late. Dawn was dead. Everyone was dead. Except her and Paul. She narrowed her eyes at him as the ropes around him were loosened.

He strode over to her, his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. And he said the very words that Misty had feared all through the few minutes of fear.

"Guess I'm still the reigning champion of wink murder."

()()()()()

A/N: like my one shot? Slight shipping, yes, but ehhh….

If you don't know what wink murder is, you have not lived. Basically, Misty is the detective, Paul is the murderer and the others are the victims. Misty has to guess who the murderer is. Paul kills people by winking at them. Ta da! That's the game!

Please review, not follow, but favourite!

Catsaysmaw xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
